


With a Little Help from My Friends

by elsiebubbles



Series: Penny Lane [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Shopping, Trip to the city, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiebubbles/pseuds/elsiebubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months and Molly is due for a trip to London to visit some friends. Meena and Catherine learn all about Sherlock, and help Molly find something special for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help from My Friends

“I can’t stay. At all,” Molly murmured between kisses. Sherlock had met her on her way from camp, but she would _not_ let him drag her into the field. Time passed too quickly when they were there and Molly had a train to catch.

“What am I supposed to do?” Sherlock rumbled jokingly as he nuzzled into her neck, “A weekend without you around. I may go mad with desire.”

Molly laughed breathlessly, “Maybe I’ll make it up to you.”

“Maybe?” Sherlock’s lips trailed up her neck to suck on her earlobe.

“Yes, _maybe_. But if I miss my train you won’t get anything at all. And you can consider that a promise.”

Sherlock’s mouth left her ear and he pulled away so Molly could see his face, “I suppose that is fair,” he relented before pressing his lips to hers. Their kiss was quick but soft, passionate, lingering. Molly could only grin at him as he pulled away.

“You’re good at that, you know?” she joked.

Sherlock grinned back, “Come along, Miss Hooper, I’ll walk you home. You have a train to catch.”

* * *

 

A short car ride, two hours on the train, and a trip on the tube (as well as a desperate last-minute snog) and Molly was in London for the weekend. She was staying with friends, Meena and Catherine, for the two nights with the promise of ‘ _An amazing time._ ’ The city was mostly familiar now, and Molly found their flat easily. She had only just come in the door when Meena’s voice rang amid the excited greetings, “Molly Hooper, who are you shagging?!”

She smirked as she took in Meena’s smug expression and Catherine’s look of surprise, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Meena stepped forward and swatted at Molly’s arm, grinning, “And I suppose those bruises on your neck are from _really_ irritating bug bites?”

“I don’t kiss and tell without delicious food and alcohol.”

“Fair,” Catherine stated, pulling Molly farther into the flat, “Food’s ready, wine is poured; spill, woman!”

They sat and ate. Catherine had made her family’s lasagne – Meena had “helped” by buying the wine. Sherlock’s existence did not come up once as they caught up. Molly told her friends all about her summer camp job – her favourite stories, favourite kids. Meena told Molly about her work at a nearby nursing home, and Catherine of her “achingly dull” retail job.

“At least you get paid,” Molly chimed happily.

“Yeah, money _is_ nice,” Catherine grinned, “What exactly does summer camp pay?”

“Couldn’t really say. It depends on how many kids come and stuff like that.”

Conversation shifted gradually. Molly hadn’t seen her friends in months, and a surprising number of things had happened since their exams period had ended.

They moved to the sitting room, wine glasses in hand, and Molly knew what the topic of conversation would be. She watched Meena open her mouth and grinned as she spoke, “So?” asked Meena, “Who is it and how long has this been going on?”

Catherine’s eyes whipped to Molly.

“All right,” Molly relented, “Just before camp started I was at the supermarket and I saw this boy I went to college with and I, well, I accidentally called his name - really, we weren’t even acquaintances - and I was just surprised to see _someone_ I knew. So we walked around the shop a bit and when I was leaving he invited me over that night. We, we ended up sleeping together because he said he’d always fancied me and I had always thought he was fit. And he’s a bloody fantastic kisser… And then we did it twice more that night…” Molly trailed off, a grin on her face as she spoke.

“And?!” Catherine demanded, “That was weeks ago! Those love bites are _not_ old!”

Molly laughed at Catherine’s hysteric tone and spoke again, “Uh, well, a day later he met me on the way home from camp and he brought me to this hidden spot and went down on me, and it’s kind of been our thing. We fool around there almost every day. It’s such a sweet spot - it’s in an empty field and here is this clump of trees and we go in there…”

“Did you go today? Is that what those are from? What? Do you just get off and come here without showering? Wow, Molly, I feel so special. How completely disgusting!”

Molly’s head fell back in laughter, she _just_ heard Catherine shout “Meena!” in a scandalised tone.

“No, no! We didn’t go today, don’t you worry Meena.”

Meena’s mischievous eyes met hers, “Only joking, Molls.”

“I know,” Molly answered, a smile on her lips as she sipped her wine.

Catherine spoke again, “So, do your parents know about this boy?”

“Oh! His name is Sherlock. No, _my_ parents don’t know, but his certainly do.”

“Oh, did they hear you squealing?” Meena asked.

“ _No_ , they did not hear me. I can be quiet. No, his mother walked in one morning, like, two seconds after I got dressed. He thinks his mother is clueless because he came up with a ‘brilliant’ reason for my being in his room at half-six in the morning. But I would bet anything that she is more than aware.”

“Men,” Catherine muttered incredulously to herself.

“He is sweet, though. And good in bed…” Molly trailed off again before she could become moony.

There was silence for a few minutes before Meena piped up once more, “She’s not going to mention it but I will – Catherine had a date last week!”

“Did you? Tell me!” Molly demanded.

Catherine’s nose scrunched slightly before she spoke, “Yeah, a girl from work. I don’t know, though. We had fun, but I don’t want a journey down the strictly ‘bi-curious road.’ We’ll see.”

“Would it be weird because you work together?”

Catherine shook her head, “She does mostly nights in a different department. We rarely see each other there. More when we have events and that.”

The conversation moved on until Molly was yawning. The girls made their way to bed, or, in the case of Molly, to sofa. The promise of a full day with her friends fresh in Molly’s mind.

* * *

 

Molly had only just finished her tea when Meena announced, “I know what we’re doing his morning!”

Molly raised her eyebrows inquisitively, Catherine asked the question, “And what would that be?”

“You’ll see! It involves shopping. And then we can go to lunch, and then someone else can decide what to do.”

Molly could only grin.

An hour later the three girls were standing outside a lingerie shop “ _Voila_!” Meena exclaimed, raising her arms in a grand gesture.

Catherine snorted and grabbed Molly’s arm dragging her into the store.

Molly wandered about, searching or something, anything that would suit her. Of course she hoped what she found would be something Sherlock would appreciate, but he didn’t seem to care what underwear she wore.

“Molls!” Meena called, waving her over, “What about this?”

“It’s interesting,” Molly commented as she approached Meena, “What’s the occasion?”

“You tell me. I’m not buying, you are.”

“ _I_ am?”

“Yeah,” Catherine chimed, “For your not-boyfriend.”

“But… You – I…” Molly sputtered as Meena pushed the black fabric into her hands and directed Molly to the change rooms.

“If you don’t like it we can find something else. It’s on sale, in your size, and Cat and I can pitch in because we didn’t get you a birthday present.”

Molly looked back at her friends, feeling very much like a deer in headlights.

“Go on,” Catherine urged.

Molly sighed and entered the room, “Do you want to see?” she asked as she closed the door.

“Only if you like it and we can’t see your bits,” Meena answered, “We love you, but not that much.”

Five minutes later, Molly stood inspecting her appearance in the mirror of her change room. She did like how the top made her breasts look, though she suspected the lace was not covering her ‘bits’ enough to show Meena and Catherine. Molly fingered the ribbon tie that lay against her sternum and smiled, it did look quite nice. Light, black fabric flowed about and framed her body, and though it looked odd paired with jeans, she knew the matching knickers would do nothing but add to the look.

Nodding to herself, Molly pulled the ribbon open and slipped the garment from her body. She redressed quickly and left the change room, lingerie in hand.

Catherine and Meena were waiting just outside her door, “You didn’t like it?” Meena asked.

“No, I did,” Molly replied, “You just asked me to not expose you to my bits.”

Catherine giggled, “So, you’re getting the set?”

Molly nodded, smiling as Meena grabbed her had once more, this time pulling her toward the check-out.

* * *

 

Meena and Catherine walked Molly to the train station the next afternoon. They had had lunch near the lingerie shop and went shopping for the afternoon. The evening saw the girls at a club where they danced and sang (and drank, probably too much). They had hung-over brunch in a cafe across the street from the flat, and managed to have s a spa day in the few hours left until Molly’s train.

All in all, Molly had had an amazing visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the British don't use either supermarket or check-out. I think I recall hearing or seeing supermarket used in a non-American setting before, and to be honest, I couldn't even think of a better word than check-out in a Canadian context, let alone a British. Sorry again!
> 
> Two more chapters left! xx


End file.
